Oreo Dutton
Oreo Dutton is a female Challenger that competed in the White Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall, she placed 2nd out of 24, becoming a runner-up. 'Early Life' Oreo Dutton was born on April 5th, on some time in the early hours of the morning. At the time, she was very small because of her slightly premature birth, and her parents constantly worried about her from day one. They were extremely protective of her, and still are today. As a child, they would always keep her close to home, they wouldn't let her wander too far away from the house, and they always kept a watchful eye on her. If she fell and scraped her knee, they would be there with a band-aid and a hug. If she was made fun of at school, they would be there to tell her that those kids at school were wrong, that she really was something special, a force to be reckoned with. They never liked to see her be hurt, so they attempted to make her life was as comfortable and pain-free as possible. Her parents were and still are good people, and they taught her all of their values and beliefs. If not for her parents, Oreo might have been a completely different person. Whenever she made a mistake, whenever she got into trouble, they always corrected her and taught her what was right and what was wrong. They were always patient with her, so whenever she did something wrong she always felt extremely bad, because of their high expectations of her. Growing up, Oreo's family was very rich. Her father was a high-ranking doctor, and he supported the whole family with the good money that he earned. Oreo's mother could have easily gotten a job as well, and just gotten a nanny to take care of her, but she didn't because she wanted to take care of Oreo herself, still obviously protective of her. Therefore, Oreo grew up being closer to her mother then she was with her father, because she was able to spend much more time with her. She was always able to tell her mother everything, but not so much with her father. 'Personality' From the very first second of her life, Oreo wore a wide smile on her face and her eyes glowed. She didn't cry at first, as most newborns do. In fact, she was never much of a crier, even when she was particularly hungry or she needed to be taken care of. This might be because her parents took very good care of her, but it was also because she has always been a naturally happy person. As a baby, she was always laughing and playing, and her parents constantly fawned over her. She was their only child, so she was extremely spoiled with toys and other extravagances. Despite of this, whatever, she never turned out to be a brat, or a push-over, as many would assume. Oreo is very intelligent and strives to be logical, no matter how problematic or conturbed her current situation appeats to be. She cares deeply about people, but she knows there's a right time and place to be emotional; which is why she tends to bottle up her feelings. Her head rules most of her life, but her heart and emotions do get in her way to make a choice sometimes, such as when she is sparing a challenger. However, even though she is against the practice of murder, she would not hesitate to finish off an outright sociopath. Oreo is the kind of girl who knows exactly what she wants; and is not afraid to run out and make things happen. 'Appearance ' In a city where just about everyone stands out, Oreo's appearance could be considered quite odd. She has stick-straight, loosely combed neon pink hair, which is always flowing in a shiny cascade down her shoulders; the further length it will ever grow to. When she was first born, the first thing her parents noticed were how bright her eyes were. Not only were they a very bright blue, but they were overflowing with excitement and happiness. Her eyes were always one of her more dominant features, and they are still the same eyes. No matter what time of day or what mood she happens to be in, she still wears the same excited, delighted look in her eyes. She has a perfect figure, which a curvaceous bust and wide hips. However, Oreo is not exactly tall, reaching a mere 5'6" at eighteen years of age. Her head is round-shaped and thin, and her face is not dotted with freckles or scars. Her nose is very small and slightly pointed; her neck is long and she always holds her head high in the air, never afraid to look people in the eye. Her forehead is slightly wide, but this is hard to tell because she has always had bangs that cover it well enough. 'Rankings' 'The White Games' Oreo was among the twenty-four teenagers chosen for The White Games. During the first hours of the program, she bumped into Imogen Sykes, who agreed to form an alliance with her. The two of them hid in the forest for a few hours, until they noticed another challenger a few feet away. Eager to form an alliance, Imogen started moving towards her, but Oreo pulled her back, telling her that, as far as they were concerned, Nora could be a threat. The two of them started to argue, but were cut off shortly after when a second challenger, Nero Shock, jumped out of his hiding place, tackling Nora to the ground and bashing her cranium in with a rock, killing her. Allerted by the girls' datapads, Nero took note of their presence, and begun to give chase to the two of them. Horrified by what they just witnessed, Oreo and Imogen ran away, barely escaping Nero. They continued to run, until Oreo tripped onto a rock, being propelled forward and sending herself and Imogen, whom she smacked into, rolling down a hill and into a beach, where they found Fausto Grandeur, who offered them an alliance. Later that day, the three Challengers went to sleep. The following day, Fausto and Imogen went fishing, while Oreo hung back at the beach. Fausto managed to acquire some fish, in which the trio dined on at night. On the next morning, however, they found themselves under attack by an alliance that consisted of Haviana Greyson and Jotaro Kujo, with Killian Haberman hanging back and not taking part in the battle. Oreo ran off, but one of her high heels snapped off, causing her to fall down to the sand. As Jotaro was about to crack her skull with his club, Fausto threw a trident at him, killing him. Fausto and Oreo later ran off and met up with Imogen, who had fought off Haviana. However, they were separated again when Anne Bellhope attacked Imogen, causing her to run off, with Fausto going after her. Unbenknownst to Oreo, who had been showering, Misha Castiel and Victoria Sinclair had entered the house she was in following the previous events. It did not take long for them to notice there was someone else in the house, and Victoria soon found Oreo. The three started a fight, that ended when Oreo smashed Misha across the head with a flowerpot and ran off. Oreo spent the night alone in the woods with nothing but a towel on her, but in the next morning, however, she received an airdrop that contained clothes, a machete and a set of grenades. She quickly gathered the supplies and ran off, detonating a grenade in the opposite direction. As of now, Oreo's whereabouts are unknown. Kills N/A Allies Imogen Sykes & Fausto Grandeur Other Killed by: Sami Bitar 'Aftermath ' TBD 'Trivia' *As of the program's first day, Oreo was the lowest-ranked challenger; meaning that she was not able to harm any of the other challengers. *Before being kidnapped, Oreo was at a dinner party, unlike most of the other kidnapped teenagers, who were going to bed. Because of this, Oreo was brought into the arena with a fancy dress and high-heels. Category:Females Category:Machete Users Category:Knife Users Category:18 year olds Category:The White Games Category:Runner-Ups Category:Finalist